wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons are an enigma to the denizens of Wing Haven, as they are neither race nor animal. But to avoid confusion and headache, they are considered a 'race', since 'animal' is both incorrect and insulting. A wonder regarding dragonkind that has long impressed—or frustrated—the majority of the races is the dragons' elemental capacity. Unlike the races of Wing Haven, not a single dragon lives without an element guiding its story. Also unlike the others, dragons have very little quarrel among their own kind. While arguments are inevitable, they are fewer among the dragons. The dragons, while a unified bunch, are split by their births into an element. Fire Dragons; Water Dragon; Earth Dragons; Wind Dragons; and so on through the Elements. While their inherent element marginally dictates their interactions among themselves, it also affects their appearance heavily to the point the word 'element' is synonymous to the word 'breed' with dragons. History First Contact It's assumed that dragons first arrived in 572, when King Drayzel led his group of vagabond people and immigrated to the world in their search for a new home. However, unknown to most of the populace, a young Kal'Thune encountered a mysterious beast loping about the lands when they were still newborn. He'd never seen such a beast before, never even heard of one, and he didn't much care for such a fearsome looking intruder in his world. Kal'Thune confronted the beast, and demanded it explain its purpose in the lands he was protecting. The beast refused to answer, and claimed that he was sent there to inspect the land. Kal'Thune didn't care much for his answer, and gave the intruder an ultimatum: leave the world or die by his claw. The beast growled and proclaimed that no "dragon" need obey the word of a mere cat, and their duel commenced. It was a legendary battle, one so fierce and so evenly matched, they fought for days. Their duel was so vicious that it actually altered the landscape, and ended with the accidental creation of a lonely mountain in the eye of what would later become the head of Thlan. Their duel coasted to a stop at the peak of the newborn mountain, and but they weren't about to stop just yet. It wasn't until Kalahan himself arrived, and forcibly put a stop to their battle. Kalahan explained to Kal'Thune that the dragon's words were true, he was a scout from another world; the world of dragons. Being the god of Dragons, Kalahan had intended Wing Haven to be a possible home for them, should they need to flee their own world, hence the name. Kal'Thune was ashamed of his brash action, and apologized to the dragon. The mighty beast, who introduced himself as Koron, apologized as well for not respecting a minor god of this world. Their duel ended, the mountain borne of their fearsome combat was named Drake Mountain, and the nearby mountain range named the "Koron Mountains" in his honor by Kal'Thune. The Great Cat promised Koron that, should he live to see the dragons officially arrive to Wing Haven, he would give them the warmest welcome he could. Pleased, Koron left the Haven, but he was never seen again by anyone on Haven, nor even by his own people. But his legend survived with Kal'Thune and the cat's caretakers, and in the minds of those who knew the legend of the "First Dragon". The Great Dragon Immigration The dragons first came to Wing Haven a long, long time ago, not too long after the Demon War, sometime during the year of 572. They came almost like refugees fleeing some shadow, and settled along the mountains long the north-northwest of Koroth'Kan. While the world was young, and political boundaries were few in the lands, they were easily able to claim a territory along the mountainous coasts. They claimed the northern coast west of the Wrathscar, and their northwestern claim ended just a short way south of the heads of Thlan and Roth. It took them time to settle into their new home in the cooler coastal regions of the continent, but it soon became a true home to them. Drayzel, the dragon who was appointed their leader by his kin, was the one who led the exodus from their homeworld to the Haven they'd been promised. He had heard of a Great Cat deity he needed to meet, and Drayzel searched for this individual that the Dragon God whispered to him about. It wasn't long before he found his quarry, and the Great Cat seemed strangely excited to meet him. Drayzel was amazed to hear from the Cat, Kal'Thune, that he was not the first dragon to have been here. Kal'Thune then led Drayzel, and some of the other immigrant dragons, to what had become the head of Thlan following the Demon War. Where Thlan's eye would be, Drake Mountain still stood in a bowl-like valley surrounded by more mountains that bled into the Koron range. Drayzel and his kin expressed their gratitude to the Great Cat, who assured them he was simply fulfilling the promise he'd made to their predecessor. Kal'Thune bid his farewell to his new friends, and scurried off to the rest of the continent. In his wake, Drayzel led the colonization of the mountain ranges they'd claimed. Drake Mountain was chosen as their capital, since Kal'Thune had provided him a summarized version of how the mountain came to be. In Koron's honor, the mount would be the center of their new home, with his mountains the bulk of it other than what extended north-northeast. The First Coronation It was a century and a few years later when they'd finally and fully established their Province. By that time, the dragons had gradually begun making homes and mating, and had become an official civilization in the land. It was decided that a meeting would be in order, and on Galthun 47 689, a council of the most respected among them gathered at Drake Mountain's peak to deliberate regarding leadership. It took many hours of discussion, as various forms of government were proposed and denied in turn. When the time seemed to go on too long, one of the eldest of those present made one more proposition: kingship. The younger dragons present protested, some simply indifferent, others almost vehemently opposed. They'd heard stories of kingships going wrong in some worlds, and were concerned their people would suffer the same. But Drayzel comforted their worries, and told tales of the ancient dragon kings who'd governed and served their people well. These legends were glorious ones, that made the young dragons puff up with pride at the imaginings of such honorable dragon kings. It was then a unanimous agreement; they would have a king, and he and his pups would be the first Havenite Dynasty of Dragon Kings. The discussion then proceeded onto deciding who would be the first king. This didn't take nearly as long as the prior discussion, as those present were the best candidates, and were quickly ticked off one by one. Eventually, Drayzel aired his worry that they would not be able to choose a king during the meeting, and wondered aloud if they would find one soon at all. But as his voice washed over them, the other dragons present slowly realized they knew who their king would be. The eldest one who'd proposed the decision of having a kingship, chuckled and proposed that they make Drayzel the first king. Drayzel humbly protested, airing his unworthiness, but before long everyone else present agreed that it should be Drayzel. Drayzel was the one who led these lucky few out of the grip of the tyrant back home. Drayzel was the one who dutifully followed the words of the Dragon God, and found their Wing Haven. Drayzel was the one who sought out their feline ally, and found their promised land that their predecessor Koron had found. The one who'd led them all the entire time, whether he intended to or not, had been their king all along. Giving in to the unified wish of the council, Drayzel accepted the honor, and a few months later the coronation was held and he officially became King Drayzel. The Grand Excavations Because the dragons are so in tune with nature and with the elements, they do not build buildings like the humanoid races, nor do they raze sections of forest to build settlements. Instead, the mighty earth dragons made intricate plans as they worked on grand excavations. First and foremost, they assigned multiple groups of excavations teams, each with different tunnel plans and goals. The best of them focused on Drake Mountain, being very careful but also very diligent in their work, as they burrowed into their capital mountain and built a fantastical city within it. At the very top of Drake Mountain, they put a grand temple to honor the Dragon God, and several smaller temples in the first few levels beneath to honor some of Kalahan's otherworldly allies. Other groups focused on building fanciful underground cities throughout the Koron mountains, starting on the range where it sits upon Thlan, and working their way south before they headed northward. They left the Eye of Roth be, however, as they found a small tribe of minotaur settled upon the lone bit of mountain. The dragons made peaceful introductions to this tribe of ice-and-earth-inclined silver-furred minotaur, and were honored with their friendship. Emboldened by their first native allies, the dragons continued their excavation efforts, and what dragons that knew various crafts eagerly began to refine and furnish their cavernous homes. Their new minotaur friends felt mutually honored by the dragons' friendship, and gladly offered their own knowledge and assistance. In only a matter of decades, their settlements slowly melded together as the minotaurs' tribe grew out into the nearby mountains. The dragons happily welcomed them, and their civilizations gradually came together. Smaller tunnels and caverns more acclimated to the minotaurs' comparatively small stature were constructed, with middle ground ones made for the two races to be able to come together. The minotaurs who could mance earth were especially fond of the earth dragons, and the two groups confidently continued the excavations and the refining of the previous tunnels. Description Write the second section of your page here. Civilization Culture Write the second part of the third section of your page here. Government Write the third part of the third section of your page here. List of Draconic Monarchs *Drayzel *Korunth *Tharldoth *Yslgdra *Lyzehlrad *Gothrathoth *Skruuth *Boron General Behaviors Write the fifth section of your page here. Notable Dragons *Koron — The First Dragon *Kerathor — the mercenary drake *Theranor — the last kor'kriakan *Drayzel Glorinor — the first Havenite Dragon King *Boron Thirion — the present Dragon King *Skruuth Scouranor — Boron's Advisor and the Havenite King before him *Radon — member of the Elmkaydush *Gallium — member of the Elmkaydush *Xenon — member of the Elmkaydush *Brömine — member of the Elmkaydush *Argon — member of the Elmkaydush *''The Shadowed One'' — mysterious guardian of the King's Perch *Grandish Darknor — trapped soul in an aeon's chains *Churfyre — Soul Dragon of John Branden Gallery Boron.jpg|Adult Chakra Dragon Category:Work In Progress Category:Documentation Category:Dragons Category:Demiraces